The Doctor and Aggie, Part 2
by April C.S
Summary: This volume is more mature than previous ones and takes place after Christmas 2010. Except for one line, Ch. 2 was written entirely by me. Otherwise, half the writing credit goes to Patrick W. Aggie Carson is mine, and the Poison belongs to Patrick W.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor woke early the next morning, as being Timelord and superior meant that he not only slept less than humans, but he also didn't need as much sleep when he did. He got out of bed, dressed quickly and headed to the control room to check on the systems he had installed and the ones he had fixed yesterday. When he arrived, he saw that they had yet to turn up any results, meaning that the Poison was most likely still hiding out in the vortex, most likely plotting and planning.

With a rather enormous amount of joy, Aggie rose from her bed, dressed and went out to see her Doctor. 'Her' Doctor - she liked how that sounded, even if she did keep it to herself that she thought of him by such a term. Today had hope, she thought, her face beaming as she flitted into the control room. "Good morning, Doctor," she called out cheerfully. As she approached the console, she saw a faint look of disappointment on his face. Her face fell just slightly, her smile faltering a bit as she asked, "Is everything okay, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to her and smiled. "Oh no, just something that isn't happening." He moved around the console, turning knobs and pulling levers to keep busy. "Did you sleep well Aggie?"

"I did, thank you..." she answered gently, watching him with a hint of admiration as he moved around the console. She stood there silently watching him for a moment before she accidentally made eye contact with him, at which point she turned pink in the face and abruptly went to take a seat. "Well, I hope whatever it is you're waiting for happens soon, Doctor."

"Well, Aggie, I'm not really sure that that is something that you really want..." Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the ship and the Doctor ran around to the screen, frowning as he looked it over. "Damn," he stated before he began running around the console, flying the ship and using the rubber mallet to hit pieces of controls as the place tossed and turned.

Aggie shrieked as she slid from one side of the seat to the other, then was tossed to the floor. She grabbed hold of the seat and started trying to pull herself up, but couldn't. "Doctor, what is it? What's happening?" she called out in confusion over the noise in the TARDIS as it bumped around wildly, still tossing her about on the floor. Eventually, she was just barely able to get back into the seat and hold on.

"She's being pulled out of the vortex!" He slammed the hammer down on the console a few times. "Trying my best to stabilize her." Finally, the TARDIS stopped moving and landed with a loud thump that threw the Doctor to the ground. "Oi, that was not a fun ride." He stood up and moved over to Aggie. "Are you alright?"

Shakily, Aggie took hold of the Doctor's arms and stared up into his face with concern as she pulled herself up onto her feet. "Y-yes, I'm f-fine, Doctor... just a bit shaken up... Are you okay?" Instinctively, she stroked his face and hair, inspecting him for minor injuries. "You hit the floor pretty hard... Whatever happened, it doesn't sound good." Finally realizing what she'd been doing, she stopped abruptly and lowered her eyes shyly. She took a deep breath, paused, then looked back up into his eyes questioningly. "Shall we go... see what's happened, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned widely, "Oh yes, I'd love to see who was able to drag my ship, the most advanced thing in the Universe, down to this planet." He walked over and grabbed her hand before pulling her to the door and grabbing his coat. "Let's see just where we are, shall we?" Behind them, on the TARDIS' screen, the whole thing was flashing red, but neither saw it as they stepped out into a forest. "Oh, look at this! Brilliant! This is Meta-Bias 3; the whole planet is one big forest," he told her as he threw his hands around.

Aggie gasped softly, taking in the gorgeous sight and the beautiful, fresh smell of the lush greenery. Something wasn't quite right though, and she couldn't put her finger on just what it could be. With a half-cocked smile, she looked over at the Doctor and said, "It's lovely here, it really is... but... why are we here? I mean, what would be the purpose of dragging the TARDIS down to some random forest planet?" She looked around some more, finding herself quite distracted with her own questioning thoughts about this place, her curiosity getting the better of her, as it sometimes did. She wandered over to a large tree and reached out to touch it, both inspecting and admiring the great thing at the same time. She looked up into its massive branches and smiled. "I just don't see... why..."

Suddenly, the base of the tree Aggie was touching opened up and the Poison, with his scarred face, hopped out with an evil grin. "Hello, Aggie," he spoke at her with a venomous nicety before grabbing her around the waist and yanking her into his TARDIS, just as the Doctor ran at them yelling, "AGGIE!" The Poison flipped him off as the door quickly closed. The Doctor banged on the wood of the tree and then pulled out his sonic screwdriver as the ship started to disappear with a grinding noise almost like the Doctor's TARDIS, which he ran to as soon as the Poison's ship was gone.

Aggie shrieked and kicked, but the Poison just laughed as though she were an amusingly naughty child, then tossed her down onto his jump seat. Within seconds, her wrists were latched to it with handcuffs. "Welcome home, sweetie," he teased in a strange, malicious yet somehow flirty way. "Did you have a nice play date with the Doctor, hmm?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, clearly angry, trying in futility to free herself from the cuffs. "What could you possibly want with me? I don't see the point of this at all... Also, how did your TARDIS turn into a tree?" As was her way whenever she was uncomfortable, Aggie had begun to run at the mouth. The Poison rolled his eyes, turned to face her and suddenly stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth.

"You talk too much." At that, he strode out of the console room. Whilst alone, Aggie gave the place a look around. The Poison's TARDIS looked just like the Doctor's inside, except it was a bit darker. She managed to spit out the handkerchief just as he re-entered the console room and gave her a disapproving look. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything to her, instead opting to work the controls and leave her completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only an hour since the Poison had cruelly snatched Aggie away from her beloved Doctor, but it felt as though centuries had passed. It was eerily quiet in his evil alternate TARDIS as the mad copy of the Doctor paced the floor at a furious pace, no doubt still plotting his next steps of his intricate revenge on them both. During all this, the terrified young woman had been handcuffed to his jump seat, where she had a perfect view of the Poison's insanity at work. As he flew around the room, mumbling to himself and tugging at his hair in intense thought the way the Doctor always did, he intermittently shot icy looks of malice and burning glares of lust at her in turns. She was glad he had left her alone until now, but she was certain that was not to last long.

Finally, he turned to her with purpose and strode over to her, a threatening grin curling across his lips. He loomed over her for just a moment, just inches from her seated form, his eyes passing over her as he licked his lips and a lusty chuckle emitted from deep within him. Visions of debauchery danced in his head as he crouched down beside her and purred, "Well, well, pet... Have you waited long enough? Hmm?... Are you... lonely yet?" he addressed her patronizingly and tugged toyingly at her cuffs. Aggie remained silent, unable to do anything except stare straight into the dark, cold eyes of her captor. He chuckled again and moved in even closer, breathing on her lips and staring into her grey eyes as he spoke, "You're not going anywhere... so I suppose you don't really need these any more..." He yanked on the cuffs harder, hurting her wrists and causing her to cry out. He smirked and laughed under his breath, then slowly licked her neck as he unlatched them for her. Even after she was freed of her bonds, Aggie just sat there, unwilling to move. She lowered her eyes into her lap, trying to pretend this monster didn't look just like her Doctor.

The Poison studied her for a moment, amused at her shy and wilting nature. He walked away from her, calling over his shoulder, "Go ahead and move around already. I'm sure you're tired of just sitting there, aren't you? I mean, I'm not going to bite you... yet..." She raised her face and watched until he disappeared down one of his dark corridors, then slowly rose to her feet and started to look around. She knew she couldn't escape and yet, she hoped she might discover a way to contact the Doctor. She didn't get far before he emerged again from the shadows and approached her with an odd smile. "Ah, there you are," he said in a strangely friendly tone. "That's much better, isn't it? Now, come along with me. I've got something delicious for you..." Aggie just stood there glaring at him untrustingly, freezing to her spot. The Poison sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, I'm not going to poison you." Suddenly amused by his unintentional pun, he began to laugh, just a little at first, but growing into a madder cackle. He stopped abruptly, strode up to her again and hissed in a low voice, "... Not like that, anyway..." His sick smirk returned to his lips and he winked at her. "Now... come along, pet. Let's have dinner together, shall we?" He grabbed her by her arm and led his unwilling guest into a rather fancy dining room.

The table was, of course, large and overdone, with a white linen table cloth, intricate place settings on finest china and candles everywhere. The table itself was undoubtedly a fire hazard. The Poison pulled out a chair for Aggie, shoved her down into it, then sat in the chair at the end. Her chair was situated so that she was close enough to grab if the occasion arose, which he was certainly hoping would happen. If this had been a dinner date with her Doctor, Aggie would have been happy as a clam, but this monstrosity was only a nightmarish shadow of the man she adored. The Poison uncovered their plates, revealing a succulent roast pheasant supper. "Here we are," he said cheerfully. "It looks yummy, doesn't it, my little Aggie?" His eyes sparked as he eyed her, watching with amusement as she stared suspiciously at the food. "Go ahead... eat it... you know you want to..." he urged softly, leaning in a bit closer to take in the smell of her. "Mmm..." He studied her face some more, then cocked his eyebrow and mused, "It's a bit like Hades and Persephone, is it not?" He touched the young woman's chin softly and turned her face toward his, so that she was staring straight into his lively but threatening eyes. "Except... you're not leaving here, whether you eat or not... so you may as well, pet." With that very certain statement, he sat back in his own chair and began to eat, watching her as he did so. Slowly, she began to modestly pick at her food. It was good, but she couldn't make herself hungry. She only wanted to be back with the Doctor. Dinner continued on in complete silence, Aggie trying her best to keep her eyes in her plate, and the Poison leering at the innocent girl as she put food and drink into her mouth.

When he finally tired of the food, the Poison pushed away from the table and announced rather startlingly, "I think it's time for a little after dinner drink, don't you?" He disappeared for only a brief moment, then returned with a bottle of champagne and a pair of glasses. "Well, don't just sit there!" he demanded, "Get to your feet! Let's go!" He shifted the glasses into his other hand and used his newly freed hand to pull Aggie up out of her chair. He then dragged her off, down the dark corridor again, and into what looked like a study.

There were books lining the walls and a love seat in front of an already roaring fire. The whole scene was like a cheesy romance novel, minus the music. "Here we are," he said in a singy-songy tone as he brought her over to the sofa. "Have a seat!" He flung her down and settled in beside her, putting the bottle into a bucket of ice and setting down the glasses. "We Timelords don't really need to drink, but what's the fun in watching a beautiful young thing like you drink alone, eh?" He laughed again and poured his eyes all down the front of her, then up again. He cleared his throat, clearly thinking of ignoble things and peered deeply into her eyes. "Now then... I know all I care to know about the Doctor and then some..." He said the Doctor's name with a note of audible disgust. "What I want to know is... more about you... my pet. Tell me about yourself. What do you like, what do you hate?... What do you love and absolutely cannot live without?... Hmm?..." She remained silent, unwilling to speak even a word to him as he glared deep into her soul. His eyes suddenly lit up with a realization and he spoke a little louder. "I know! You love _him_, don't you?... Oh-ho, that's it, isn't it? I've struck the golden truth, haven't I?" He began to laugh again, then quieted down and returned to a more even tone of voice. "Well..." he purred again as he moved in very close and wrapped his arm around her. "He's far too busy trying to play hero to the Universe to ever give you the time of day... I, however, could give you... _everything we both want_... I'm just like him, after all... In a way... In every way that... counts..." The Poison came dangerously close to the young brunette's lips, trying to kiss her. Instinctively, she pulled away and turned her head away from him.

"You're not him," she just barely managed to whisper defiantly, trying not to cry. Surprisingly, he backed off just a little. She turned back cautiously to look at him and saw that he had begun to pour the champagne into glasses. He handed her one with a cunning smile and clicked his flute against hers.

"Cheers..." He took a long, slow sip and eyed her again. "Oh, but I am," he disagreed calmly. "As much as I hate to admit it... I _am _the Doctor." He bristled at the idea, but kept his outward appearance smooth and unaffected. "The blessed first kiss you have saved for the Doctor is therefore, rightfully mine... as is... anything else you're saving for him..." He licked his lips desirously, then finished off his champagne in a gulp. Then, with a deep breath, he continued, "I'm so much better, though... I share the Doctor's mind, only without all that foolish optimism to cloud my judgment. I don't have the weakness of self-imposed compassion and limitations that he forces himself to live with. I don't play by any set of misguided rules. I am a god of anarchy and I want you to rule beside me... What do you say?" Aggie furrowed her brow, then lowered her eyes into her champagne, finally taking a gulp of it to steady her nerves.

"No, thank you," she muttered lowly, not making eye contact with him. There was an uneasy silence, then the Poison leapt to his feet and smashed his glass into the fire before hunching over the mantle in what looked like emotional exhaustion.

"WHY?" he cried out demandingly, yet sounding like a man in turmoil at her rejection. "He made me... I'm of his own flesh, and he has you... What the hell do I have? Where is mine in this Universe? In this... empty, dark TARDIS?" He turned to face her, his face red and his hands in his hair again. "I'm _alone_, Aggie, and it's not my fault! By all rights, YOU SHOULD BE MINE!" He then flung himself onto his knees and crawled over to her, taking her hands in his and spilling what was left of her champagne all over her. "I need my own companion... someone to love..." At this, he kissed both her palms frantically and put his face in her soft hands before continuing, "... and unlike him, I'm willing to love you, Aggie, I..." His voice faded into a throaty whisper and he slowly raised up toward her, closing his eyes, trying to kiss her again. She resisted, sitting back, and he followed her movement, sitting right beside her again, practically on top of her. "Besides..." he whispered in her ear, "... he can't love you, anyway..." He kissed her earlobe and stroked her hair, admiring her wantingly. "After all, there's Rose to consider." He paused intentionally and waited for her inevitable reaction. Her eyes widened and became sad, all the while looking completely confused. Who was Rose? "Ah... You don't mean to tell me he never mentioned the love of his life to you?"

Aggie's heart began to race as a chill ran down her spine. She felt as though she may pass out at any moment. "R-rose? I... No, he didn't... I-I-I-" She didn't know what to say, she was terribly confused, very afraid, and now in sheer emotional pain.

"Aw, naughty Doctor," the Poison chuckled meanly. "...picking you up and making you feel important after all those women... Sarah Jane... Romana... Rose... his _wife_..." He watched Aggie intently, waiting for her to break. She could feel her insides crumbling, her resolve slipping away and the tears started to push their way forward as she frantically began to tremble. Completely pleased with himself, he grinned in cruel amusement and stroked her cheek. He leaned over her and put his mouth to her neck, starting to kiss it as he let his hand slide up her knee and grope at her breast. Aggie couldn't help letting a soft sob leave her as he did this. As he fondled her, she grabbed his wandering hand to stop him. With teary eyes, she looked into his lust-filled ones and shook her head, silently begging him to stop. Infuriated, the Poison's eyes flew open, burning with venom. His teeth clenched, his neck tightened and his massaging hand became a violent vice grip on her, causing her to shriek and cry in pain.

"Please... stop..." she choked out, her eyes pleading with him, but he was unmoved by her supplications. He stood up, backhanded her across her face and dragged her from the love seat by her hair, then dropped her onto the floor and kicked her in her belly. She coughed and cried, doubling over in incredible pain. Then, he picked her up, held her close up against his body and brushed her tousled hair from her wet face.

"Shh... shh, pet, shh... Now... see what you made me do? There's no reason for that. Just... cooperate... Oh, I know!" Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and soft music began to play. "Let's dance, shall we?" He began to sway slowly back and forth as she dangled in his arms. He was much stronger than he looked with his slender frame. "Now... isn't this nice?" He nuzzled her ivory neck and breathed in her perfume. When she did not answer and only began to cry again, his rage returned with a renewed vengeance. He let her go and backhanded her again, knocking her down onto the floor.

"Please... if you love me as you say you do... let me... take my time," she begged him, pretending to be willing to consider his wishes. "I-I-I... j-just need some time... that's all..." He was absent of all compassion as he took hold of her dark hair with a vicious grip again. She wailed, kicking helplessly and digging her nails into his wrist, but to no avail.

"Too late, you inane bitch! I offered you all of time and space... I offered you power and affluence... But you turned me down... and for what? Some intergalactic boy scout?" As he rampaged, he dragged her out of the study, down the corridor and into a darker, much colder room. "I mean really, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you think you're somehow special? That either one of us can't and won't replace you with ease and convenience?" He then picked her up by her right wrist, causing it to break. She began to scream and flail, sobbing even harder. He grabbed her by her shoulders, slammed her down onto a flat surface of some sort and fastened her broken wrist to it. Aggie's eyes flew wide open as he forced her legs apart, pushed her skirt up her thighs and climbed on top of her.

"Poison... don't... please. I-I... never have..." The Poison only laughed, his desire for her only heightened by this admission as he took her one free hand and forced it between his legs. He was hard and she was terrified. She'd never even been kissed, and she knew she wanted her first one to be from her Doctor. Although now, she wasn't sure what to believe. She never dreamed someone might steal this from her, though. She wept and tried to look away, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me!" he growled loudly, his face hard and fierce, deranged with rage and want. "This will only hurt a little," he laughed evilly, relishing in her sexy torment and began to lick the tears from her face. "Mmmm... Your fear is delectable, darling..." The wild beating of her unspoiled heart was like an aphrodisiac to his ears. He was going to enjoy corrupting her and twisting her to his will. His hand began to slide up where it was not invited and she cringed at his touch. Annoyed, he put his fingers to her face and threatened, "Do you know what I could do to you? I could make you forget the Doctor even exists!" She wasn't sure what he was actually capable of, and the idea of forgetting the Doctor completely terrified her more than any physical torture the Poison could inflict upon her. Suddenly, she had an idea. She slid her hand down him, causing him to sigh with delight. "Ooh, much better, pet..." he panted with deep pleasure. His eyes flashed with intense pain as she tightened her fist around his testicles, causing him to scream and buckle. As he went down, she kicked at him, but he grabbed her leg and furiously pulled himself back up. "Oh, you... sweet, virginal... WHORE!" Now full of rage, he pinned down her other arm and locked it in, then went to secure both her ankles. "You're so sure of your damnable Doctor," he spit venomously, "but you're an idiot! How delusional can you get, to think he really gives a damn about anyone but himself?" He got close to her face and growled with a cruel smile, "I told you: we're cut from the same cloth, he and I. I know all his thoughts, feelings, memories... desires... and we're more alike than you'd like to believe... I've seen the things he wants to do to you, and he is no better than I am, pet..."

Defiantly, Aggie cried back to him with all her heart, "NO, HE ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE YOU! I KNOW A LIE WHEN I HEAR ONE!" She cringed as he backed up and struck her across her face again, this time busting her lip open. She felt the warmth of her blood pooling and the sting of her cut lip in the cold air. Now completely inconsolable, she couldn't help weeping fully. The Poison only laughed again, passing his finger through her now trickling blood and licking it seductively off his finger.

"Mmm, baby, you taste so good..." He ran his hand down her blouse perversely, then ripped it open. "We won't be needing this any more!" he exclaimed, "Or this!" He suddenly ripped her skirt from her body. "Or these!" Next to go were her shoes. Now she was completely at his mercy in nothing but her undergarments. As if the fear, emotional and physical pain were not enough, now she was fully humiliated as well. As he turned back to admire the pain and humiliation on her lovely face, he noticed the strange watch dangling from her neck. "Ah, what's this little trinket, eh?" He slid his hand up her body and to the watch, taking it into his hand. He inspected it for a moment, then tried to tear it away from her. A sonic force ejected him backward into a wall with a loud thud. He groaned and got up slowly, lumbering back toward the table with revenge fresh on his mind. "You clever little piece of shit! You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!"

He stepped away from the table, just out of Aggie's range of sight and soon returned with an iron bar. Slapping it threateningly into his palm, he spoke evenly and calmly, "Now... we can do this the easy way... or we can do this the _fun _way..." He laughed and slammed the bar against the table, just to see her jump and hear her scream, which she did quite well. "Stay here with me... Make keeping you alive... worth my while," he offered her first choice, running the bar up her leg. "... or insist upon going back to that suave, lying womanizer and go back... IN PIECES!" He then took the bar and struck her as hard as he could in her right knee. She wailed in intense pain and began to feel dizzy.

"Y-you... c-call th-this... l-love?" she just barely managed to say, trying her best to stay awake. The sensation of being hit in her knee was bringing her close to fainting and she could see darkness teasing at the corners of her eyes like a dreaded curtain.

"Weeelll," he started in a very creepily Doctor-like fashion, "maybe it's a bit more like domination... buuuttt... six on one, half a dozen on the other. One thing's for certain, though: the Doctor doesn't love you. He never has and he never will... Now, behave, pet, or I shall have to punish you again!" She could only look away and cry. Where was the Doctor? Would he really come back for her at all? For all she knew, she was of little consequence to him. After all, the Doctor and the Poison did share the same mind, even if one was much darker than the other. If he really had a string of broken hearts behind him, and if she really was just another in a long line of female companions, then she had no reason to live. Of course, the Poison could be lying, which she sincerely hoped was the case. But at this rate, she'd be dead before long, anyway, and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

In deep despair, she weakly pleaded with her tormentor, "Please, Poison... just kill me..." Tears were pouring from her face as he just smirked meanly at her.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that, eh?" He chuckled darkly as he made his way around the table, admiring his handiwork. Before she knew it, he was inches from her face, startling the poor girl and causing her to shriek again. "Kiss me..." he hissed playfully. When she turned away and folded in her bleeding lips, he struck her across her chest with the bar, causing her to gasp, unable to catch her breath. As she struggled to breathe, he left the table again, this time returning with a small hammer. To this end, he struck a blow to her ribs, grinning and giggling with delight at the sound of freshly broken bones.

He then took the hammer and used it to obliterate both her ankles, getting even more aroused than before at her wails and sobs which followed. "Oohhh..." he groaned in pleasure. "You like that, do you, my darling little Aggie, hmm? Well... there's more where that came from!" Now nearly completely out, she was awakened by the rushing noise of flames from an enormous oven. Within seconds, the Poison was standing in front of her, a burning hot poker in his deadly hands. "Now what... can I do.. with this... hmm?" With a sick chuckle, he looked into her eyes, his own dark eyes flashing will hellish fire. He knew exactly what part of her flesh he wanted to hear sizzle at his touch. He put it to her leg and slid it all the way up her inner thigh. Aggie had never felt such pain. She screamed and cried with what little of her strength was left until she finally passed out completely.

Hours later, she awoke to the Poison sitting on top of her with a knife, cleaning his fingernails with the tip of it. She gasped and he laughed, running the blade down her face. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well? Such pretty, soft skin... What do you say, sweetheart - shall we have matching scars? It'd be ever so romantic, don't you agree? Hmm?" Her eyes danced wildly with fear as she felt the blade press into her cheek and he began to laugh like the madman he was. Intense pain pounded in her skull and she began to sob again. She was all alone, completely at the Poison's mercy and at death's door. Where was her Doctor?


End file.
